Please don't go
by greeneyedsmirker
Summary: A Gallagher girl haunted by death. A broken boy. A suicide job. The army. In an attempt brighten the darkness in the mysterious green eyed smirker's world, Cammie must learn to cope with the deaths of three loved ones and the fact that, if she can't save Zach, then no one will. Journey into a world filled with sadness, anger, and depression... if you dare... R&R Please :D


**A/N: New story! Just had to get it out of my system... hope you like it. I know I should be doing Playground Kidnapping but... oops... I just got this idea recently and I had to see what you guys think... Also, the reccomended fanfic for today is (EDIT: Sorry! I didn't realize that I didn't put a reccomended fic till just now! Well anyway, it's Escaping Reality by Moonlight Blizzard. Yes, it is unfinished, but its a great read, trust me.)**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Gallagher girls characters or the books. I do not own the Mercedes Benz company or the US army. I dont own the North Face company. I only own the plot and my imagination.**

**Here you go \/ \/ \/ \/ \/**

**3rd Person POV**

"Name?"

"Zachary Goode"

"Age?"

"17"

"Current Occupation?"

"Air Force"

"Schooling?- current or post."

"Blackthorne Institute for boys"

"What job are you applying for?"

"Appachi pilot"

_With a life expectancy rate of about six to seven days, Appachi jobs were pretty much suicide..._

She looked up at him cautiously. 'No!', she wanted to shout at him, 'Dont do it!'. Why would this young boy with so much life in him want to go kill himself out there? She studied him. He had soft, shaggy looking brown hair that flopped over shining emerald green eyes. With a chilsled jawline and high cheekbones to complete the look, Cammie couldn't imagine why this boy wanted to go dive bomb some city, killing himself in the process. He had looks, money (hey, he _did _have an expensive looking North Face hoodie on, along with a set of Mercades-Benz car keys sticking out of the left pocket of his jeans. The merchendise talks!), and he also probably had someone to love, some one to love him.

_ Unlike me _she thought bitterly. Her mother had passed away when she was around 8. Since then, her father had begun to drink exessivley. He soon started to beat young Cammie. At age 15, her father decided that he had had enough of this 'troublesome' and 'uninviting' world. So he took the job as an Appachi pilot. His plane crashed four days later. Cammie didn't know what to do, so she enlisted In the army. She didn't go Appachi though. Oh no, she could never have done that. She couldn't be the cause of her own death. So she got into the Army.**(A/N: Like, on the ground)**. Soon, she met the ever charming Joshua Abrams and fell in love with him. His chocolate brown eyes practically melted her the first time she laid eyes on him. They had loved eachother. They had been perfect for eachother. She implies had for a reason. Not every sappy love story has a happy ending.

It was about a year after Cammie had met Josh. Everything was going great. Josh had asked her out and they had been going out for about three months. One day, Josh came to her and told her that he was to sad to live any longer, that depression was dragging him down and that he didn't want to drag her down with him. She begged him to stay but he still went. When he was departing, he told her that if he didnt survive, then their love wasnt meant to be and that if he really was going to be that one guy that would make Cammie feel loved, he figured that this would be a perfect oppourtunity to test out wheather their love was true.

Cammie waited one day...two days...three...four...five. And still no news. She was happy. This meant that Josh was still alive. His job was supposed to last six days. All throughout the sixth day she waited for him to come back, but he never came. On the eighth day, she went to talk to one of the coordinators, Joe Solomon. He told her that Josh was KIA. That the love of her life was dead. That was a couple of months ago. After that, she had never met anyone that wanted to go Appachi. Until now.

Her eyes filled with tears as she thought about Josh, but she kept them inside, not willing to show weakness. She was an Army girl after all. She was a Gallager Girl. And Gallagher Girls were strong.

"Are you sure about your decision Mr. Goode?" Cammie said softly so that he (hopefully) wouldn't be able to hear her the trembling in her voice.

"Yes" He said firmly, with resolve, and it was clear that he had gone ove this fact over and over again, convincing himself that it was the right thing to do. At this point, Cammie was pretty panicked, fear etched into her heart, but she didn't let it show. She stayed cool and collected. She was a Gallagher Girl after all.

**Cammie POV**

"Very well... you're in quadrant b3 in room 678. You will report at 6:00 tomorrow morning in the Common room for orientation. You will report to duty the day after that at 7:24 a.m. in the landing field where they will deport you. Your luggage will arrive in your room shortly. Dinner is in the canteen and 9:00 p.m. sharp. Don't be late." I then handed him a card with his room number. He nodded and started off. "Wait!", I shouted. He looked me and raised an eyebrow. I temporarily forgot that shouting after a guy looks really desperate. But at that point I didn't care. I had a Blackthorne boy to save.

"Yeah?", his voice was questioning and anxious, as if he just wanted to leave. I struggled to get words out of my mouth. I needed time to convince him that he shouldn't voluntarily kill himself in a plane crash... Aha!

"If you want I could show you around the campus sometime today or tomorrow?" He looked uneasy.

"I didn't exactly come here to make friends you know... and anyway, its not like I'm going to be here much longer." I sighed knowing this would be tough.

"Well, you have to have training for a couple of days beforehand, so you might as well know the area. How about 8:15, after you get settled in. We can meet in front of the Canteen" He sighed.

"Sure Gallagher girl. Its a date!" And with, he walked away leaving me completely and utterly confused.

_How did he know that I am a Gallagher Girl?_

**A/N: So... You like? I can give backround information on everyone in the story if you want, along with a prolouge... Just review or PM me if you want me to. This story will not be updated very frequently just because I have another story going on that I need to keep dong but this story is just a little spark of my imagination. Please review so I know if you like it! Also, please let me know if my story has any 'gramatical errors'! Thanks a bunch! (Or two...or three...or ten...)**

**Love,**

**~°Bella°~**

_Your fellow Gallagher Girl_


End file.
